


Господь милосердный, спаси нас

by gotham2018, mistralle



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle





	Господь милосердный, спаси нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Good Lord Protect Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576) by [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty). 



Это всё новый токсин Пугала.

С тех пор его мучают сны каждую ночь. И он знает, что во всём виноват токсин, что сон не правда, разве только в том смысле, что это проявление его подсознательного…

Он в переулке, и мама держит его за руку. Отец должен держать его за другую руку, но не держит. Он за их спинами, а они быстро идут прочь.

— Отпусти мальчика, Марта. — говорит отец. — Не пытайся за ним спрятаться.

Но мама сжимает его руку крепче, шагает быстрее, так, что Брюсу приходится бежать, чтобы угнаться.

— Томас, ты безумен, — говорит мама, но не оборачивается, всё идёт, так быстро, как может, топ, топ, топ.

— Нравилось тебе использовать мои деньги и моё имя для этой твоей благотворительности, да? — говорит отец, и это… Это неправда, само собой.

— Вот этого ты на самом деле хотела, — говорит отец, и вдруг обгоняет их, и у него пистолет. Он протягивает руку, и Брюс-во-сне боится, что он ударит маму (но он бы никогда, конечно, он бы никогда), но он только хватает её за ожерелье и дёргает. Нить жемчуга рвётся…

Во сне он слышит, как каждая жемчужинка падает на брусчатку.

— Не будешь подбирать их?

— Томас, — умоляет она, — не перед Брюсом.

После первого выстрела отец наконец-то смотрит на Брюса. 

— Заставь меня гордиться, — говорит он ласково и стреляет в себя.

Брюс просыпается. Это всё токсин. 

Он спускается в пещеру.


End file.
